Burgru
Introduction "I am The Vanguard of Hope a champion of Justice."-Burgru Meetings with Sanshoo for the First Time. "Iron Wall" Burgru is a the Shipwright of the Kurdo Pirates With a Bounty of 24,000,000 Berries. His Dream was to avenge his village which was destroyed by an unknown pirate. Appearance: Burgru is a Large 6'11 Green haired Human. He had tattoos on his shoulders of his clan symbol and a white mark on his nose. He was well built and was always seen without a shirt. He looks like he is in his early to mid Thirties "I promise as long as i breath you will not die."- Burgru Protecting Hoku from a barrage of Fire. Personality: ''' Burgru is a kind heated Adventure who wants to explore the world and find all its treasures. He Is respectful to almost everyone he knows. Burgru when angered is nearly unstoppable with a combination of Will and guts. He is willing to fight anyone who attempts to hurt his friends even if it means instant death. '''Crew Mates: "'''Captain have you ever heard of the Islands above the clouds."- Burgru Telling Sanshoo about the Sky Islands. '''Sanshoo: Sanshoo was the one who found him and help him recover after he was thrown overboard. Sanshoo and him have a decent relationship, Burgru does not like Sanshoo violent tendency but he still respects him and is willing to help him kill the Celestial dragon that killed his father if he were to help him kind the pirate that destroyed his village. "Taigu is the perfect Rival...She is my equal but i will surpass her, Just watch."- Burgru Telling Hoku his opinion of Taigu. Taigu: Taigu and Burgru have a good relationship and are rivals on the ship. Both want to help each other with there dreams even if at times they can stubborn with one another. Burgru is also the only one who is not a perverted towards Taigu which gives some peace of mind to Taigu. "When i First meet you i thought you were a coward but i was wrong, You got more guts then most."- Burgru After Hoku and him worked Together. Hoku: Hoku and Burgru respect one another and while some of the others are confused by Burgru Use of a shield Hoku finds that as a respectable form of combat. "I Can block any Explosion with my handy Shield you Rat!"- Burgru Arguing with Kraku Kraku: Burgru Finds Kraku to be Very Annoying and both can't get along as a result. Burgru believes Kraku had something to do with the Destruction of his home but has not voiced much about it as the moment. If it is true Kraku destroyed his home he will kill him. As of now tensions are very high between the two members of the crew and all of the relationships on the crew theirs is the most strained. "I thought i never see you agian, old friend."- Burgru Crying aftering meeting Rajin for the first time in years. Rajin: '''Rajin And Burgru have a close bond and have seen to know each other for Fears. However, There History has been been explained as before Burgru could explain it Rajin Sliced him noting there pasts are filled with nothing but sadness and the evils of The Sky Islands. '''Abilities and Powers: "I find it funny that you let your guard down just because i'm behind a giant sheet of metal."- Burgru after defeating a Group of Marines. Shield Mastery: '''Burgru is a Very Proficient user of his shield which he uses to block even cannon fire with little effort. The Strength of the shield combated with his own was able to stop at least 50 marines pushing against him and send them flying after getting assistance from Taigu. His Most immperseve feat was when he was able to Complete Stop The Movement of a Rocket fired at him with his shield though the rocket still exploded after however, He was unharmed along with his shield. '''Physical Combat: Burgru is Physically Dominating Person with enough strength to break a Iron Mallet with one hand and headbutt a sea king with enough force to make it scream in Pain. His Stamina is also Massive as he was able to tank Gun, Sword and Even Cannon fire without being Killed. He was able to take a tackle form a sea king and get up with only Minor Injuries. Burgru While Powerful is not slow as he can flick his shield with enough speed to deflect bullets off his shield. He has also Fast enough to Avoid a Strike from a Marine Captain who was noted to be quite a fast fighter however this was only achieved since Burgru had time to prepare and after he was nailed by 4 stabs from the Marine Captain. Bounty: "This Bounty just seems to be to an Invitation to fight, I like it."- Burgru after getting his Bounty. 'First Bounty:24,000,000-' For helping in the Defeat of a Marine captain and other high rankings marines before escaping the Bruni Blockade. 'Second Bounty:74,000,000- '''For Helping Defeating a Rear Admiral and Destroying a marine base '''Third Bounty:104,000,000-' For Helping kill a Celestial Dragon and Defending Sanshoo against a multitude of Marines Category:Pirates Category:Navigator Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Shipwrights